barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Kathleen
Princess Kathleen is a main character in Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses. Her parents are King Randolph and Queen Isabella, and they have twelve daughters. Kathleen is the triplet of Janessa and Lacey, and they are the three youngest daughters at only five years old. She is voiced by Maddy Capozzi. Official Description "Hi, I'm Kathleen! I'm the youngest, me and my triplets too! Do you like painting pictures? I do! But sometimes I get messy!" *Fave gem: Pink Diamond *Fave flower: Daisy Personality Kathleen is the second youngest in the family. Often giggling with her triplet sisters, Kathleen is a happy little girl. She and her sisters were described in the movie as "rambunctious". Like all of her sisters, even though they are each different, Kathleen loves to dance. She became very excited when she was going to receive new ballet shoes and was one of the first sisters out of the castle to see Derek, the royal cobbler. Unknowingly, Kathleen does not always take other people's feelings into consideration: she ignores her father when she hears she can get new shoes, and she and sister Janessa often leave Lacey behind without realizing or remembering her. Kathleen is calmer than Janessa, but braver than Lacey. Kathleen enjoys painting (and often gets messy, as she had paint in her hair at one point). Kathleen is closest to her sister Janessa. Like most children, Kathleen is easily entertained, as she was amazed by a bug she and her triplet sisters had found. Appearance Kathleen has fair skin, long red hair and pale blue eyes. This is quite odd, as her father had blonde hair and her mother was a brunette, though she could have got the red hair from genes. Kathleen's favorite colors are yellow and pink, which she wears when she has the choice (and they are also the colors of her bed). She is identical to Janessa and Lacey and wears the same style of dress as them. Day Dress The top part of Kathleen's day dress is pale lilac and the sleeves are short and puffy. There is a band around her waist with a pink flower on it, and her skirt is yellow. She wears white tights and pink dancing shoes so she can dance with her sisters. Night Dress Kathleen wears the same nightdress as all of her sisters. It is long and white with long sleeves and it is floaty. Rowena's Dress Rowena makes Kathleen and her sisters wear a gray dress. She also has to wear her hair in a bun with a gray band. As all the sisters look the same, their individuality is taken away from them. Ballet Dress Kathleen's ballet dress is like her day dress, but shorter. She wears her hair in a bun with a purple band with this dress. Bridesmaid Dress When Kathleen is the bridesmaid for Genevieve and Derek's wedding, her dress is similar to her day dress but the colors are different. She has her hair out and the dress is white at the top. The skirt is very pale yellow and her dance shoes are white. kat 1.jpg|Kathleen's Regular Gown kat2.jpg|Kathleen's Night Gown kat3.jpg|Kathleen's Ballet Gown kat4.jpg|Kathleen's Grey Gown kat5.jpg|Kathleen's Bridesmaid Gown Category:Princesses Category:Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses Characters Category:Triplets Category:Ballet Dancers Category:Females Category:Children Category:Singing Characters Category:Royalty Category:Motherless Characters Category:Sisters Category:Rich characters Category:Siblings Category:Daughters